


Revenge

by Luv2write



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv2write/pseuds/Luv2write
Summary: Jack and Mac are faced with an enemy from the past they thought was gone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all!  
So here is another multi chapter story I started! I didn't plan on making it one, but it's going to be one anyways. ;)  
So this connects to my other story, Captured. If you have not read that, some of this might not make sense.  
Anyways, as always, please enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Jack covered a yawn as he walked down one of the halls in DXS. Him and Mac had been working here for almost two years. And while he loved it, he didn't love it when Pattrica Thornton, or Patty as they called her, called him into the office at 6am. He nodded and grinned at some of the people who were also arriving, and got welcoming smiles in return.  
By the time he got to the war room, he was wishing he had brought some of his coffee with him to help keep him awake.  
Pushing open the door he saw that Patty and Mac were both already in the room. Patty was doing something on her phone, and Mac was messing with his paperclips. Though Mac looked up and grinned when he entered the room. He smiled in return as he took a seat next to the blond. Somehow this know it all kid had managed to worm his way into Jack's heart, and Jack had never regretted sticking with after they left the army.  
"Nice of you to finally join us, Jack." Patty said without looking at him.  
Jack let out a huff as he looked at his watch. "I'm only 10 minutes late."  
Mac let out a low chuckle next to him, so Jack bumped the kids shoulder with his own.  
"Don't you start too." He mumbled.  
Mac just gave him an innocent "who me?" look.  
Patty finally put her phone down and gave her full attention on the two agents sitting in front of her.  
Something in her gaze worried him, and suddenly he felt wide awake.  
"What's up, Patty?" He asked.  
Patty sighed and turned on the big screen in the room, drawing both mens gazes to it. The pictures on it were of a man that Jack had never wanted to see again, and he felt Mac stiffen next to him.  
"I'm assuming you both recognize this man?" Patty questioned.  
"Oh, yeah." Jack growled. "Patty, why do you have pictures of that monster on the screen?"  
Patty sighed. "Because as of yesterday, Jonathan Ronalds escaped from the maximum security prison where he was being held."  
"How did he get out?" Mac asked, his voice slightly shaky, but face as calm as ever.  
"We're not sure yet." Patty replied. "They think it might have been an inside job."  
"So what did you call us in for?" Jack asked calmy, even as thoughts raced around in his mind. "Are we going to be going after this guy?"  
"No." Patty replied firmly. "Because of your connection to this man, Oversight thought it would be best for us to stay out of it."  
Jack felt his jaw drop and he snapped it closed again just as quickly. "You want us just to stand by and do nothing while Ronalds is out there, most possibly endangering lives?"  
"Jack, the only reason I told you two was because I'm afraid he may try going after you again." Patty said gently. "You weren't even supposed to know, but I thought for yours and Macs safety it was crucial."  
Mac gave her a weak smile. "Thanks for letting us know."  
Jack sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Yeah, thanks for letting us know."  
"For now, things will just continue as normal." Patty told them. "But if anything seems off or wrong, let me know immediately."  
"Sure thing, Patty." Jack said with a nod.  
"Of course." Mac responded.  
"Good." Patty picked up her phone again. "You two have the day off. Go get some rest, you'll be flying out tomorrow on another mission."  
Both men nodded and quietly left the room, lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't until they reached the parking lot that Mac spoke up.  
"Hey, you want to come over to my place and watch some movies?" The blond asked him.  
He could tell the kid needed a distraction, something to keep his mind off the past. So he forced a smile and nodded.  
"Sure thing, Mac." He made sure to keep his voice cheerful. "Die Hard, right?"  
Mac laughed. "I guess. I mean, I've only seen them like 50 times."  
"Nowhere near enough." Jack said solemnly.  
"Yeah, sure." Mac rolled his eyes. "See you over at my place."  
Jack watched the kid walk over to his jeep and hop in. He then slowly got into his car and followed Mac back his house.  
The whole drive home, his mind kept flashing back to the time Ronalds had taken them. It made him sick to think of all the pain that Ronalds had put Mac through, and even more determined not to let that monster near his boy again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all!  
Here is the next chapter!  
Y'all are awesome and I appreciate every kudos and comment! :)  
Enjoy and please let me know what you think!

For Mac, the next month just continued as normal. He had to admit to himself that he was a bit more jumpy as usual, but he didn't tell Jack that. He could see how stressed and worried the man was. Mac actually felt safer when they were out on a mission, because there was no way he could find them, then he did at home. And that thought made him feel a little sick. So he just forced himself to act normal and tried not to think about the past.  
But unfortunately, the past still crept in and tried to hurt him when he wasn't suspecting it.

It had been a long mission, they had been trekking through a jungle for almost 2 days to retrieve a stolen flash drive, and both men were so relieved when they were finally on the DXS plane and headed home.  
Mac settled himself slowly on his favorite couch with a sigh of relief, the soft cushions felt so good to his sleep deprived body.  
He heard Jack sit down on the couch across from his with a groan, so Mac opened one eye just to check on his partner. The man looked exhausted, but both agents had made it out unharmed, so for that Mac was grateful.  
But it wasn't long before the sound of the jet and his partners loud breathing lulled him to sleep…

But the dream was not pleasent. All Mac could see was Ronalds, a whip in one hand and a rope in the other. He tried to move, to run, to do anything, but he was frozen, terrified. He knew the lunatic would kill him if he was caught, but he couldn't defend himself. He was going to die, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
"Jack!" He called out frantically, breathes coming erratically. "Jack, please, help me! Jack!"  
He saw Ronalds raise the whip, and he cried out in fear as he remembered the pain it had brought last time.  
Suddenly there was hands on his shoulders, and Mac woke from his dream with a jolt and frantic shout of no.  
He gasped, trying to bring his breathing under control, he could see his hands shaking, and felt a tear slip past his defenses and slide down his face.  
After a moment he realized Jack was kneeling on the floor next to him. Sometime during his nightmare he must have rolled off the couch, which was probably what had awaken Jack.  
And then he also realized his partner was speaking to him.  
"Hey, easy Mac, your okay." Jack said, his voice so gently and soothing that it made Mac want to cry even more. "You're safe now, bud, I promise."  
Mac just focused on pulling in a few more deep breathes before speaking.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."  
"Hey." Jack said just a little sternly. "You have nothing to be sorry for."  
They sit in silence for a moment just breathing together, with one of Jack's arms wrapped around his shoulders, grounding him in the moment.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Jack finally asked, breaking the silence.  
Mac swallowed hard, he wanted to just tell Jack he was alright, but he knew the man would never believe him.  
"It was a dream about Ronalds." He told Jack softly, as if saying that name would bring the nightmares back. "I couldn't get away, and he was going to kill me. Except this time, you weren't there to save me."  
"I'm sorry, Mac." Jack said with a shake of his head. "If it wasn't for me, Ronalds would never have hurt you."  
Mac pushed himself up a little straighter and wiped the moisture off his face.  
"No, Jack." He snapped with a touch of anger in his voice, causing Jack to look at him in surprise. "We've been over this before, remember? None of what happened was your fault, it's all on Ronalds."  
Jack gave him a teary smile. "You're right, Mac. It just hurts me to remember that time, the hopelessness I felt when he hurt you and I couldn't stop him."  
Mac just nodded, allowing them to lapse back into silence.  
It was only after Mac felt himself starting to drift off to asleep again that he spoke.  
"I think we'd be more comfortable on the couch." He suggested to Jack.  
His partner gave him a tired smile. "You're probably right."  
Both men slowly pulled themselves off the floor and without speaking settled next to each other on the couch Mac had been previously sleeping on.  
Jack leaned back against the back of the couch, and Mac moved until he was pressed gently against his partners side and was able to rest his head on Jack's shoulder.  
He hated being so open and vulnerable most of the time, but Jack had come to mean so much to him and he knew the man would never judge him, being with Jack just made him always feel safe. So he let himself curl more into Jack, seeking the warmth and comfort that radiated off of the man, and closed his eyes again. This time, there was no nightmares to interupt his sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all!  
I am SO sorry I took so long to get this next chapter finished! I just needed to do a short one from Jack's point of view, and some how got stuck on it.  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I plan to start heating things up in the next chapter. ;)

Jack let out a loud, tired sigh as they entered the DXS building, causing Mac to look over at him in concern.  
"You alright, Jack?" Mac asked him.  
"Just peachy, kid." He said with a grin. "Only tired like you, nothing some good sleep won't fix."  
Mac frowned. "You may be tired, but I'm fine."  
Jack couldn't help but laugh when at the end of his sentence Mac had to stiffle a yawn.  
"Yeah, right." He snorted. "Whatever you say."  
Mac glared at him for a moment before he started chuckling as well.  
"Okay, maybe you're right." Mac admitted.  
"You're actually admitting I'm right?" Jack placed a hand on his chest and gave the kid a surprised look. "I think I must be hearing things."  
Mac just laughed harder and pushed Jack ahead of him and through the door into the War Room.  
Jack smiled, glad he was getting the kid to calm down and have fun again. The plane ride had been rough on Mac, well both of them really if Jack was being honest, but he knew Mac had not been able to sleep much lately.  
Patty gave both agents a small smile and nod in greeting before immediately turning serious and starting the debrief.   
When they finally finished, it was late, and Mac wasn't the only one yawning.  
Jack stretched from where he was sitting slouched in the large DXS chair. He didn't want to get up, but at the same time he could practically hear his bed calling to him.  
He stood to follow Mac out of the room, when the blond paused and turned back to Patty with a look of hesitation on his face.  
"Umm, Patty?" The kid asked quietly.  
Jack smiled when Patty immediately gave the agent her full attention.  
"Yes, Mac?"  
The kid shifted restlessly from foot to foot, his hands were in his pockets, otherwise Jack was sure they'd be moving as well. The kid could just never stay still for long, especially when he was excited, tired, or nervous. And Jack was betting he was the last two choices.  
"Any news on Ronalds yet?" Mac finally asked, his gaze on the screen behind Patty.  
Patty gave both agents a sympathetic look and shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry, Mac, not yet."  
Mac gave her a quick small nod. "Okay. See you tomorrow."  
"Wait." Patty stopped them. "I want you two to take a day off tomorrow. You deserve some real rest."  
"We'll definitely do that." Jack spoke up, always happy to have a day off. "Come on, Mac, let's get this show on the road."  
He saw the blond smile as they turned to leave, and Jack decided he would do everything possible to get the kids mind off of Ronalds.  
Jack clapped his hands loudly to get Mac's attention after they left the room, the blond jerking lightly in surprise and looking questionably at him.  
"So." Jack rubbed his hands together with a wide grin. "Ready for a movie and popcorn marathon?"  
Mac shrugged. "I guess."  
"You guess?" Jack questioned in fake outrage. "You should know I can make some of the best popcorn you will ever have the privilege of eating."  
Mac laughed, giving Jack a speculative look. "I guess you'll just have to prove it to me then."  
"That I will." Jack said as he slung an arm over the kids shoulder and steered him towards the car. "I will indeed."  
On the drive home, Mac fell asleep against the window almost immediately, proving Jack's point that he was tired.  
Jack couldn't help but think how young Mac looked, and he'd already been through so much pain and drama in his life. He knew he couldn't erase the past, but he could still try and protect the kids future.  
Jack gripped the steering wheel even tighter. No matter what, he was going to stick with Mac. No matter what happened, they would face it together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all!  
So here is the next chapter. It's the longest one in this story so far. :)  
I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment to let me know what you think!

Mac slowly sat up on his couch, covering a yawn he looked at his clock. He let out a low groan, it was only 5am, why was he up?  
Jack had finally left his house around midnight, and he'd just collapsed on the couch, to tired to drag himself to bed for what was left of the night.  
Though he had to admit, Jack was right when he said he knew how to make some awesome popcorn. Mac grinned and shook his head at the thought as he pushed himself up and made his way into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and got himself some water, sipping it slowly in the darkness.  
Putting the glass down he leaned forward with his elbows on the counter and his head falling into his hands. The last month had been especially stressful, though he tried not to let Ronalds being loose get to him, he knew Jack could tell and was worried about him.  
He ran a hand through his hair, brought out of his thoughts when he heard something hit the side of his house. He jumped, instantly tense. But when he saw nothing moving outside his window and it remained quite, he gave his head a forceful shake.  
"Cut it out, Macgyver." He scolded himself quietly. "Ever since Ronalds escaped you've been jumping at shadows."  
Then he let out a low groan. Oh great, to make it even better, now he was talking to himself. He wondered what Jack would have to say about that. Probably nothing good, he decided.  
He rolled his shoulders, trying to force himself to relax again. He was just tired is all, because jumping at his own shadow was not normal for him.  
He left the kitchen, making his way out to his deck. He loved the view, it always calmed him to just stop and stare at the lights from the city, so he figured that would be a good place to go.  
He went straight to the railing and let out a content sigh, a small smile slipping through at the sight below him. He leaned against the rail, closing his eyes as he took a deep calming breath.  
But unfortunately his peaceful moment was shattered when he felt something sharp pierce his shoulder. He let out a quiet yelp, staggering back at the impact. He quickly grabbed the dart and pulled it out. He stared at the dart in shock, his mind and vision already starting to feel affected.  
"Oh, no." He whispered in fear.  
The dart fell from his hand and he heard it roll away. He tried to get to his house, but all of a sudden he felt extremely dizzy and was unable to stop himself from falling to the boards of the deck. He tried to push himself up, but couldn't find the strength to move anymore.  
Even though he knew he shouldn't close his eyes, he couldn't keep them from slipping closed as he lost the battle with darkness.

Mac awoke with a quiet groan, as he forced his eyes open. His eyelids felt like they had bricks sitting on them, but as he remembered what had happened it gave him enough adrenaline to lift his head and blink slowly.  
He quickly realized that his hands were bound and tied to a chain that was attached to the wall, giving him a little bit of mobility, but not enough for him to reach the other side of the room. He gave the ropes a sharp tug, but only felt them dig deeper into his ropes. So nope, that wasn't going to work.  
He slowly scanned the room in hopes of finding something he could use to escape, but it was completely empty and almost dark except for some light that was shining from under the door.  
His vision and mind had only been clear for a few minutes when he heard the echoing sound of footsteps approaching the door of the room he was in. He swallowed hard, but then forced himself to sit up straight and wait.  
After a moment he heard the door unlocking and it was forcefully pushed open.  
Ronalds and another man walked in, their anger and hate filled gazes falling on Mac.  
"So, Macgyver." Ronalds said in smooth voice. "I see we have met again. I must say, it is very good to see you again."  
Mac frowned. "Well, I'm afraid I can't say the same about you."  
Ronalds shrugged. "That's to bad." He gestured to the other man with him. "Oh, and this is Mark. He was a very good friend of me and my brother. But unfortunately because of Dalton, he's only my friend now."  
Mac had to force himself to stay still under the scrutiny of the other man, whose piercing gaze seemed to go right through him.  
"I'm sure Dalton is probably getting pretty worried about you by now." Ronalds mused. "But that's okay. I'd like him to suffer a little while we have some fun."  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Mac questioned pleadingly, already dreading whatever the man had planned for him. "Hurting me is not going to bring your brother back."  
"I know that." Ronalds replied, a cold smile slipping onto his face. "But it does give me quite a bit of pleasure." He stepped closer to Mac and lowered his voice a notch. "You see Macgyver, it's not just about what Dalton did to my brother." He moved closer and dropped his voice even lower, causing Mac to cringe away from him. "It's also about hearing you scream and beg for me to stop, for me to have that power and control over you, for you to wish you had never befriended Dalton in the first place."  
Mac didn't say anything, he was barely breathing he was holding so still, trying not to aggravate the monster any more.  
Finally Ronalds stepped back. "I'll be back for you very soon, Macgyver, don't worry."  
With that both Ronalds and Mark turned and left the room. The door closing behind them with an ominous thud, causing a shiver to run through Mac.  
He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, his breath shaky.  
"Please find me, Jack." He whispered desperately. "Please, I need you. "


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all!  
So I'm excited to already be posting the next chapter! It's a little shorter, but I hope you still enjoy. :)

Jack was panicking. He didn't know how else to describe his feelings. He felt like his world had just ended. Because Mac was missing, and Jack knew exactly who had him, Ronalds. Just thinking of Mac in the hands of that monster made him feel sick. Who knows what he would do to the kid this time.  
He'd gone to Mac's house the next morning to see how he was doing, and found it to be empty. It didn't appear that he'd even slept in his bed. Getting worried, he'd then hurried out to the porch, only to find a small silver dart with a vile on it laying on the deck. Jack instantly called Patty, and within half an hour the house was swarmed with DXS agents.  
But that had been hours ago, and now he was in the DXS war room. Probably pacing a path on the floor. He didn't know what to do with himself, Mac was gone and they had no clues about where he could have been taken.  
He ran a shaky hand over his face, his breathes rough in fear and panic. He felt absolutely useless, just waiting around while at that very moment his partner could be being tortured.  
When Patty finally entered the room, Jack was instantly in front of her, his face anxious.  
"Well?" He demanded restlessly. "Did they find anything yet? Do they know where he is?"  
Patty held up a calming hand. "Slow down, Jack."  
"I can't slow down." Jack said pleadingly. "Please, tell me you've got something."  
"I'm sorry, Jack." Patty told him, sorrow evident on her normally nuetral expression. "We've found nothing yet."  
Jack turned around and slowly made his way over to one of the chairs, which he then preceded to drop into. He clenched his eyes closed tightly, taking a deep breath and trying not to lose the fight with his emotions. He couldn't afford to lose control, not yet, not until Mac was back where he belonged.  
"We know the dart was full of sedative only." Patty said calmly. "So he was alright when they took him."  
Jack just nodded, that wasn't much.  
"I promise you Jack, we are doing everything possible to find him." Patty said, determination turning her voice hard. "And we will not stop until we do." She looked him straight in the eye. "Failure is not an option."  
Jack forced out a small smile. "I know, Patty. And… thank you."  
She nodded. "You're not the only one who cares about him, Jack. You'd be surprised how many people were jumping at a chance to help look for him when they heard he was missing."  
"Actually, I'm not to surprised." Jack admitted. "That kid has a way of getting under your skin in all the right ways."  
He knew Mac had made friends at the DXS, but he'd never realized how many. But it made him feel just a tiny bit better knowing that.  
"I'll let you know as soon as we find something." Patty promised as she turned to leave. "Try to get some rest, you'll want to be ready for when we do find Macgyver."  
"I'll try." Jack replied with a sigh as the door clicked closed quietly. He was so worked up right now though that he didn't think that rest would be possible, but he didn't want Patty worrying about him as well.  
Although he was glad Patty had said when they do find Mac, not if. Because it was true, no matter what, DXS did not leave their own to suffer.  
He stood and walked over to the large windows that gave him an awesome view of the city. As he surveyed the scene below him, he couldn't help but wonder if Mac was right there in one of those buildings he was looking at.  
He clenched his hand into a fist and gently pressed firmly into the glass.  
"I'm coming for you, Mac." He whispered, his face and voice filled with both sorrow and determination. "You just have to hold on, I promise, I will find you. Even if I have to travel to the darkest places of the earth to do it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
I've been on a roll this weekend, and I'm so happy to already be posting the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you thought! :D

Mac didn't know how long he had been sitting there on the cold floor, trembling from both the cold and the fear, when he felt himself start to drift off. He was just so tired, both emotionally and physically. His eyes finally slipped closed as exhaustion took over and his chin dropped to his chest.  
When all of a sudden a loud blaring noise filled the room, causing him to jerk awake and jump in surprise. After a moment he realized the noise was loud, wordless rock music, and it filled the small room, causing Mac to cringe.  
He swallowed hard, shakily bringing his hands up to cover his ears, for what little good that would do. It was so loud, he had to close his eyes and take deep breathes to help focus his thoughts.  
They were trying to keep him awake, he realized, keep him from getting that much needed rest his body was craving.   
He let out a low whimper, knowing his captors wouldn't hear it over the noise already filling the room. He knew this was only the beginning, and as selfish as it sounded, he wished Jack was here. He wouldn't want Jack to have to face Ronalds again, but how he longed for the comfort and security his partner always brought him. Just being around Jack always made him feel better. He didn't want to admit it, but Jack had become to him what he thought a father should be like. And he knew that right that moment, Jack was probably frantically searching for him, he just had to hang on until then.

He didn't know how much time had passed before the music was suddenly shut off. It took him a few moments to actually relize that it was silent again. Now, what he did know, was that his nerves were absolutely frazzled. Plus his head was pounding, it felt like the music was still drumming around in his head. Causing him to lean forward with a groan as he pressed his hands firmly against his forehead in an useless attempt to make it stop. After a few minutes Mac was able to sit back up as his headache eased up a bit.  
Oh, that wonderful silence. But Mac knew there must be a reason for it, he knew Ronalds had not stopped it to be nice. And that thought made him tense in anticipation.  
He didn't have to wait or wonder long though.  
Ronalds soon returned to the room, opening the door with a flourish and a cold smile on his face.  
"Now, Macgyver." He started. "How did you enjoy the music? I picked it especially for you, thought you would love that lovely, loud tempo."  
Mac just silently glared at him, causing Ronalds to shrug in indifference.  
"Oh, well. That doesn't really matter." Ronalds continued as he knelt in front of Mac. "What does matter though is what I want from you."  
"I'm not going to help you in any way." Mac growled. "Jack's probably already on his way, so it would be in your best interest to let me go now."  
"Such faith you have in Dalton." Ronalds said with slight shake of his head. "But you see I don't want you to do anything, at least not right now. I want you just to say something."  
Mac blinked at him in confusion.  
"All I want right now." Ronalds said. "Is for you to admit that Jack Dalton is a murderer."  
Mac felt like the blood in his veins had froze.  
"No." He whispered. "I'll never do that. Jack is a good man."  
Ronalds sighed and shook his head sadly as he reached into his jacket pocket. "I figured you were going to say that. I guess you need some more persuasion."  
With that he pulled out a pair of brass knuckles and slipped them on. Mac swallowed hard, but refused to let that monster see any fear.  
Without another word Ronalds swung at him, hitting his cheek with a powerful blow. He felt it split at the impact and blood start to slowly drip down his face. Ronalds rained blows down on his face, chest and torso. Mac bit his lip hard to keep the pain in, but towards the end a few pained whispers had managed to escape. He didn't know how long the beating last, it could have been hours or just a few minuted, he was to dazed to tell.  
All he knew was that he was so relieved when Ronalds finally moved back and took off the brass knuckles, once more depositing them back into his pocket.  
"I'll leave you to think over your decision." Ronalds told him, looking satisfied with the job he had done to Mac. "But I trust you will have come to your senses by the time I come back."  
Mac reused to answer or even look at Ronalds, instead focusing on slowing and calming his breathing, wincing at the pain that radiated up his whole upper body.  
Moments later he heard the door open and close again, and let out a sigh of relief.  
There was no way he could admit Jack was a murderer, his partner was the most important person in his life. It would hurt him so bad if he ever heard Mac call him that, and Mac knew if he said it, Ronalds would make sure Jack heard it as well.  
So, no, that wasn't even an option.  
Just then the music started, causing him to jump in surprise, then let out a yelp at the pain the movement caused. He groaned, Ronalds was relentless, and seemed to love loud and annoying rock music.  
He finally leaned back against the wall with a sigh, his gaze fixed, but not even seeing the wall across from him, his mind elsewhere.  
"Jacks coming." He told himself quietly, but firmly. "I know he is, I just gotta hang on for him."  
But as he began shivering again, his teeth clenched, he couldn't help but wonder what was taking his partner so long.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again Y'all!  
Here's another chapter! It has quite a bit of emotion in it, so I hope y'all enjoy.  
And I always appreciate all the comments y'all leave. :)

Mac was unsure of how long he sat there trying to block out the noise in the room, though he knew it was an impossible task. But trying to ignore it was better then just sitting there focused on the awful noise. He was so stiff, cold, and tired, and just wanted it to end, though he'd never admit that to his captor. The man was insane, and Mac wasn't about to give him any leverage.  
Eventually he grew so tired that he curled up exhausted on the floor, his arms wrapped around himself in a meager attempt to stay warm.  
He must have drifted off, because next thing he knew, the door was flung open with a bang. He scrambled up to a sitting position, and blinked his bleary, sleep deprived eyes in confusion, before everything came rushing back.  
Although the one good thing was that the loud music had finally been shut off and the room was mostly silent. Though by the look on Ronalds face, he knew that silence was seconds from ending.  
The man approached him slowly, something dragging the ground behind him, once Mac saw what it was he immediately felt sick.  
Ronalds knelt in fron of him. "Macgyver, I saw you sleeping, you should know by now that's not allowed."  
Mac swallowed hard and refused to meet the man's gaze, instead staring at a spot on the wall.  
"Did you see what I brought with me?" Ronalds questioned, dragging a long black whip forward. "I remember how much fun we had with this last time. I thought we should do it again."  
Mac glared at Ronalds. "You might have had fun, but I certainly wasn't."  
Ronalds shrugged. "To bad, at least it was memorable I'm sure."  
He dragged Mac forward and hooked his arms to a chain hanging from the ceiling, then unbuckled his arms and placed that chain around his legs.  
"Can't have you trying to leave before the parties over." Ronalds grinned.  
Ronalds pulled out a knife and cut away what was left of Mac's shirt, causing him to shiver with both cold and a little fear.  
Ronalds moved behind him, and Mac cringed when the man ran his hand down his back.  
"My, my." Ronalds muttered. "I must say, some of those did scar so nicely."  
Mac knew what he was talking about. He saw the scars quite often, though he tried to never let Jack see them. Every time Jack did, Mac could see the guilt in his eyes, and he didn't want Jack to feel any more guilt for this. Especially since Mac knew, he KNEW, it wasn't his partners fault.  
"Shall we get started?" Ronalds said, giving the whip an experimental snap.  
Making Mac jump and bringing him out of his thoughts.  
The first strikes on his skin caused him to only jump, but as it went on, he couldn't control the pain. His whimpers became yells, then his yells turned to pained screams.  
His back felt like it was on fire, and he was sobbing so hard he could hardly breathe.  
Just when he thought he was going to pass out, it suddenly stopped. But all he could do was hang there with the chains digging into his wrists and cry.  
"Well, that was fun." Ronalds chuckled as he came back around to face Mac. "It's to bad you didn't enjoy it as much as I did."  
Ronalds unclipped the chains from the ceiling, then dragged him back to the wall and rehooked him there.  
Mac immediately turned away, cringing and keeping himself as far back from Ronalds as he could.  
"I'll let you get some rest before the next around." Ronalds decided. "But I'll be seeing you soon."  
With that he turned and left the room, the now bloody whip curled in his hands.  
Mac closed his eyes and tried to take several deep, steadying breathes.  
He was just starting to drift off when the door to his cell opened, causing his eyes to shoot open again.  
But to his surprise, it was Mark, not Ronalds, who entered this time.   
Mac was hurting to much to move from where he lay on the ground, so he just eyed the man warily as he approached. Mark had never hurt him, yet he was still with Ronalds, so he didn't know what to think of the man.  
Mark knelt in front of him and reached out a hand, Mac jerked back as soon as he saw the hand coming towards him and Mark's hand froze.  
It was silent for a minute as Mac finally met the other mand gaze, and he thought he might have seen both anger and sadness there.  
"He really did quite a number on you." Mark finally said quietly, breaking the silence and dropping his hand back to his side. "I'm sorry."  
Mac blinked in surprise. "What." He cleared his throat, it sounded like he'd been swallowing gravel. "What do you mean?"  
Mark sighed, and sat back a little. "I'm sorry I let him do this to you. This is the first time I'd seen him since his brother died, I had no idea how much he'd changed, or even that this is what he had in mind. Your just a kid, and he's gonna end up killing you."  
"I'm not a kid." Mac rasped out. "I'm 21."  
Mark gave him a sad smile. "You're still a kid in my eyes, Macgyver. I've fought to many wars and seen to many deaths, I just feel old and worn down most of the time. But you, you've still got a life to live."  
Mac felt a spark of hope in his chest, was it possible that Mark could help him?  
"Please." Mac whispered pleadingly. "Can't you just let me go? I can find my way home."  
Mark slowly shook his head. "I can't do that, kid. He would finf out and kill us both. No, I'm sorry, but I just can't."  
Mac felt tears stinging in his eyes, his chance of escaping was slipping away.  
"Please help me." He pleaded. "You have to help me, you can't let him keep doing this to me."  
Mark stood. "It's better this way, kid, trust me."  
"No!" He said in panic. "Don't leave me here!"  
But the door closed softly behind the retreating figure, leaving Mac crying alone in the dark.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all!   
So heres a short, filler chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Jack stared blankly at the dark screen in front of him. He was seated in the war room, where he had been for the last 3 days since Mac had gone missing. They had everyone possible at DXS looking for him, but Ronalds was good, and besides the small dart that had been left on the deck, they had found no clues or evidence.   
Jack felt like he was going stir crazy just sitting around doing nothing, while his kid was out there with some mad man, possibly being tortured right this moment. That thought made him feel sick, and he had to lean forward, elbows on his legs and take a few deep breathes to calm himself. He ran a hand over the scruff on his face, he hadn't been home to shave and it was starting to bother him, but he didn't want to leave in case they found something helpful and he was needed. He knew Ronalds best, so he'd hopefully be able to interpret any clues they find.  
Patty opened the door and walked into the room, causing him to sit up straight once more. The woman gave him a concerned glance.  
"You really should get some rest, Jack." Patty said firmly. "You're not looking so great."  
Jack shook his head, anguish in his voice. "I can't do that! I need to be hear if… when you find something. That kid's gonna probably be in rough shape when we find him and I need to make sure I'm there."  
Patty let a sigh. "I can call you when we have something."  
Jack shook his head firmly. "I'm not leaving here until we find him." He crossed his arms over a chest. "And you can't make me."  
"I can't?" Patty raised an eyebrow, an almost amused look on her face. "That's what security is good for."  
"What? Throwing people out of the building?" Jack snorted. "Plus, they know better then to mess with me."  
Patty shrugged. "Alright, but you better still get some rest here or you won't be any good to Macgyver."  
Jack sighed. "I'll try."  
With that he swung his legs up onto the couch he'd been seated on, and stretched out on it. He saw Patty roll her eyes as she turned on her tablet, but she didn't say anything else.  
Jack closed his eyes with a small smile. He knew Patty was fond of Mac as well, and understood how desperate he was to find the kid.  
He must have dozed off, when he was jerked awake by the ding of his phone. Glancing sleepily around, he realized Patty wasn't in the room anymore and the sun was starting to set.  
Man, he sat up and rolled his stiff shoulders, he must have been more tired then he thought.  
Remembering what had woken him, he pulled his phone out and opened the screen. He frowned at a text from an unknown number, but only hesitated for a few moment before opening it up.  
He was staring at the text in confusion when Patty walked in the room again, barely glancing at him, her attention focused on her tablet.  
"Hey, Patty, look at this." Jack heaved himself off the couch and crossed the room to show Patty his phone.   
After a moment of looking at the screen Patty gave him a confused look. "That looks like an address. But why are you showing it to me?"  
Jack frowned. "I just got this from an unknown number…" His voice trailed off as he turned wide eyes to his boss. "Wait, do you think it's from Mac?" He could feel his heartbeat starting to race at that prospect.   
Patty hesitated. "Why would Mac text you an address instead of calling?"  
"How would I know?" Jack huffed. "Wait, how about I try texting the number back?"  
Patty shrugged. "It's worth a try."  
He quickly typed a question back to the number, asking who it was.  
A reply came back only about 30 seconds later.

Unknown number: someone is waiting for you

Jack showed the reply to Patty who frowned.  
"I'm not sure what to think of it." She admitted.  
"I think we need to go to the address." Jack said quietly. "I think Mac's there."  
"Are you sure?" Patty questioned. "It might be a trap."  
"I don't care." Jack said desperately. "We've had no other leads, I'm going with my gut feeling, Mac is that address."  
He unflinchingly met Patty's stare, and after a minute she let out a sigh.  
"Alright, but you're taking a tac team with you."  
"Of course." Jack was already heading for the door. "But get them moving double time, I've got a kid to find."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all!  
I'm sorry it took me so long to post this! I hope you enjoy it!!  
And thank you for all the comments and kudos, y'all are the best!

Mac was laying stiffly on the cold floor. He had no idea how long it had been since Ronalds had taken him, but it felt endless. He knew Jack was still looking for him, he just had to hold on a little longer.  
Mark had not been back since Mac had tried to convince him to help, but Ronalds had. He'd come back several times to taunt and hurt Mac, and always entered and left the room with that evil, satisfied smile on his face. That look always gave Mac the chills, especially since the madman was so unpredictable and Mac never knew what he was going to do next.  
He hurt all over, his back felt like it was on fire, and even though he was to old to cry, he felt like he would burst into tears at any moment. He took a deep breath and exhaled shakily, trying to get his emotions under control again. After a few minutes he managed to calm down somewhat, and finally slipped into a restless sleep. His dreams though, were far from pleasant.

Mac was running through the desert, the sand clinging to him, trying to bog him down and stop his frantic flight. He was being chased, he could hear the laughter of his persuer behind him and the crack of a whip being snapped. He was desperate, and quickly running out of energy and breath. He knew if he looked back, that he would see the face of his tormentor. The man was going to kill him, he knew it, and this time, there was no one near to save him. He kept stumbling until he fell, and this time he couldn't get up. He heard the steps behind him, the evil laughter, but he had no energy. Still gasping, he heard the sound of a gun cocking and knew this was the end. With his eyes clenched tight and heart pounding, he waited for the sound of his death. There was a loud bang, and then silence.

Mac jerked awake with a gasp, his heart pounding, breath erratic, sweat dripping from him. He winced as the movement pulled on his numerous injuries. Looking down, he could see his hands trembling. The dream had felt so real, and he was having trouble shaking it off.  
Suddenly he heard what he was sure was a gunshot echoing down the hall, and realized that must have been what had waken him. He swallowed hard, listening closely and practically holding his breath to hear better in the now silent room. He frowned at the continued silence. Had he been found? Or was that just some spat between Ronalds and Mark?  
Mac then heard the sound of multiple footsteps heading down the hall, he scooted back against the wall and waited in nervous anticipation.  
Another shot, this one much closer, caused him to jump. But moments later the creaky door was pushed open, and the person Mac had wanted to see the most stepped into the room.  
He could see the stark worry on his partners face as Jack rushed towards him and dropped heavily on his knees next to him. Mac could see a couple of the tac team waiting outside the room, obviously deciding Jack could handle him while they watched their backs.  
Jack reached out a tentative hand, obviously afraid to touch him. "Mac? Oh, bud." The older man looked close to tears. "What did he do to you?"  
Mac swallowed and gave his partner a weak, yet hopefully encouraging, smile. "Hey, Jack." He shifted, wincing as he did so. "I knew you'd find me."  
"Of course, I'll always find you." Jack said, finally resting a soft hand on Mac's mostly undamaged shoulder. "I'm just sorry it took me so long."  
"I never doubted you." He murmured, getting tired again now that he knew he was safe. "No matter what he said, I knew it wasn't true, you'd never give up on me."  
"You got that right." Jack stated, wiping his other hand across his face. "Now, can you walk? I'd like to get you out of here as soon as possible."  
Mac thought about it for a minute before nodding slowly. "Yeah, as long as you help me."  
"That's what I'm here for." Jack said with a shaky laugh, positioning himself next to Mac's side. "Let's go, bud."  
Mac had to bite back a whimper as Jack hauled him to his feet, his legs felt weak and shaky, but he felt confident with Jack's strong arms holding him up and steadying him. Jack wouldn't let him fall.  
It wasn't until they made it to the exfil van that Mac paused and looked back.  
"Where's Ronalds?" He asked a bit hesitantly.  
He felt Jack stiffen slightly at the name. "He's dead." The older man replied in an emotionless voice. "Don't worry about that right now, bud."  
Mac was to tired to really process that right now so he just nodded. "Okay."  
After helping Mac into the van, Jack climbed in after him, one of the tac team members taking the wheel so Jack could stay with his partner.  
Mac closed his eyes and gingerly leaned back against the seat with a sigh. He could hear Jack rummaging around in the van, and a few seconds later a blanket was draped around his trembling body. He pulled it close with a small smile as he felt his partner settle back onto the seat next to him.  
Without even thinking about it, he scooted so his and Jack's shoulders were touching, and layed his head on his partner, wanting the warmth and comfort his partner always provided. Only moments later he felt Jack start slowly carding his hand through his hair, being gentle in case of any head injuries, and Mac relaxed even more against his partner, content to let Jack have control of everything now. A few minutes into the drive, the gentle administration and hum of the tires on the road lulled him into a gentle, and much needed, sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all!  
Here is the last chapter.  
I want to thank all of my readers. I loved every kudos and comment I received! Your encouragement helps keep me writing!  
Enjoy! :)

Mac let out a low groan as he slowly awoke to the bright lights of a hospital room. His memories were a little blurry, he barely remembered Jack helping him from the car and into the DXS medical wing. He must have passed out during the examination, he decided. He could see the IV in his arm, and knew they must have him on some pretty strong pain meds since his back was barely hurting at the moment. He tried to shift, and winced at the movement. Okay, so maybe he could feel it a little.  
A moment later a hand settled gently on his arm, causing him to jump in surprise. He turned his head to see Jack sitting in a chair right next to him. The man was tired and worried looking, but he gave Mac a small smile.  
"Hey, Bud." Jack greeted him. "You with me?"  
Mac surveyed the room once more before settling his gaze on his partners face.  
"Yeah, I'm good." He cleared his throat, raspy from disuse. "How long was I sleeping?"  
"Oh, about 10 hours." Jack replied, stretching his probably achy arms. "I guess you were pretty tired."  
"Oh." Mac blinked in surprise. "I guess I was."  
"The doctors said you needed it." Jack continued. "They wouldn't let me wake you up."  
Mac couldn't help but grin at Jacks frown and whiney tone.  
Jack saw him though and gave him a fake glare. "Hey, I was worried about you, kid. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."  
Mac gave him a grateful smile. "I know you were, and thank you, Jack. For finding me, for bringing me home… and for never giving up on me."  
Jacks eyes looked suspiciously wet, but he just smiled back. "Of course, Mac. I'll always find you."  
They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes before Mac spoke up again.  
"So what happened to Ronalds and Mark?"  
Jack looked thoughtful. "Huh, I guess Mark is the name of the other guy that was there?"  
Mac let out a huff of frustration. "Yes, that was his name, now stop trying to avoid my question."  
Jack sighed. "Well, we'd just breached the building when we heard a shot. I was so afraid Ronalds had killed you, you know, to keep us from getting you back. But when we rounded a corner, Ronalds was laying dead on the floor with a shot to the head. I saw someone disappearing through a door and shot once, but I guess I missed him. Then not far from that was where I found you. So I'm not exactly sure why that Mark guy killed Ronalds, we never found him, he just vanished."  
Mac frowned thoughtfully, twisting part of the hospital sheet between his fingers. "Well, Mark came to me once. He said he felt bad about what had happened and that he didn't know what Ronalds was going to do." He glanced over at Jack. "By the way he spoke I'm pretty sure Mark was retired military."  
"So?" Jack said with a frown. "That still doesn't explain why he didn't help you." Suddenly Jacks eyes widened. "Wait, just before we found you, I got a text from an unknow number with an address." Jack met his eyes. "Could that have been Mark?"  
Mac smiled. "I'd bet it was."  
"So I guess he was trying to help." Jack admitted. "I just wish he'd been a little faster about it."  
"I'm just happy to be rescued." Mac said, relaxing back onto the bed.  
"You can take another nap, bud." Jack said with a sift smile. "I'll be here when you wake up."  
Mac couldn't quite stiffle his yawn. "I'll I've been doing is sleep." He complained. "I shouldn't be this tired."  
Jack laughed. "Don't worry, you've got quite a bit of leave time, so you might as well catch up on your sleep."  
"Okay." Mac agreed sleepily as his eyes started drifting closed once more.  
Everything would be okay. Jack was here, so he was safe.

Jack waited until Mac was asleep before leaning back in his chair with a tired sigh and pulling out his phone. Flipping open his phone, he opened his messages, planning to text Patty and let her know that Mac had woken up. But instead he was stopped when he saw another text from the unknow, sent several hours earlier. After a moments hesitation he tapped it.

Unknow number: I'm glad you got your kid back. And sorry about the mess, I figured you wanted the kid back alive.

Jack swallowed hard as he reread the text multiple times. Ronalds had probably seen them arrive and had been planning on killing Mac before they could find him, and Mark must have stopped him. If Mark hadn't been there… Jack shuddered to think of what could have happened instead.

Jack: Thanks, man. You'll never know how much it means for me to get him back alive.

He hit send and watched as it popped up on the screen. He figured there would be no reply, but that was okay. He had Mac back safe and sound, and at the end of the day, that was all that really mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Macgyver, I am just a fan.


End file.
